Coup of Tollensia
The Coup of Tollensia was a military coup launched inside the Kingdom of Tollensia by House Courtet against the ruling monarchy of House Rouzet and would result in the near anihilation of House Rouzet and the rise of House Courtet as the new dynasty of the Kingdom of Tollensia. The Coup of Tollensia could also be seen as a religious conflict as much of what sparked the rivalry between Pipin Courtet, and Andre Rouzet was that Pepin was a staunch believer in the Baptise Church of Metrovingia and Andre was devout in his belief in the Fraticelli Church and this disagreement would eventually see the total breakdown of their relationship. The Coup of Tollensia would first truly begin in the ashes of the Frisian-Metrovingian War where against the wishes of House Courtet it was House Rouzet that had intervened in the conflict joining a coalition of nations aganst the Empire of Metrovingian and it was their involvement that tipped the scales and caused the defeat of the Empire of Metrovingian in this conflict. Background Main Article : Frisian-Metrovingian War The Coup of Tollensia would first truly begin in the ashes of the Frisian-Metrovingian War where against the wishes of House Courtet it was House Rouzet that had intervened in the conflict joining a coalition of nations aganst the Empire of Metrovingian and it was their involvement that tipped the scales and caused the defeat of the Empire of Metrovingian in this conflict. The Conversion of Pepin Following the Frisian-Metrovingian War it was Pepin Courtet that returned to Courtet but despite the victory that the Kingdom of Tollensia had won he was overcome by depression over the death of his best friend and love interest Sabastian Delsarte and it was in this depression that he begin rejecting his own family and found comfort in the religious words of Fabien Pivingion a preacher of the Baptist Church of Metrovingia. As Pepin Courtet became more fanatical in his belief in the Baptist Church over the Fraticelli Church of Tollensia this sparked division between himself and his father of whom was a devout follower of the Fraticelli Church and eventually this division led to Pepin beggining to conspire against his father. The Murder of Gaston In his move against his father it was Pepin that was introduced to Metrovingian agents by Fabian and these agents would assist him in poisoning his father and with his father dead it was Pepin that rose to the position of Duke of Courtet and in his first moves as Duke of Courtet he begin persecuting the Fraticelli Church of Tollensia and paying for preachers of the Baptist Church to assist in the conversion of Courtet and all of this work would lead to him coming in conflict with King Andre Rouzet. Prelude After years of publicly feuding with King Andre Rouzet it was Pepin Courtet that called the kings bluff when he executed several Fraticelli preachers who had been sent by the King to lead several new churches sponsored by the king in Courtet, and this execution would cause Andre to summon Pepin to the capital where he was admonished in front of the entire Council of Tollensia and while at this meeting Pepin agreed to end his persecution of the Fraticelli Church the truth was that he now longed to see the death of Andre who had embarrassed him. Treaty of Courtet-Metrovingia Pepin Courtet following his embarrassment at the hand of Andre Rouzet would travel to the Empire of Metrovingia where he met with Emperor Louis Metrovingia of whom would agree to help him gain control of the Kingdom of Tollensia in return for an eventual union with the Empire of Metrovingia, and while Pepin never planned to follow through on this he accepted the offer and returned to Courtet with the agreement signed. The Coup Attempted Killings Philippe would side against his brother Napolean during the events of the Coup of Tollensia telling his father that Napolean had escaped his confinement and traveled to see his betrothed despite being commanded not to and it was this decision that led Louis to send Riley Eisenburg to the meeting to make sure that everything went as planned which would turn out to be a mistake when she would assist Leopold Dorginvin in protecting the Rouzet's. When they arrived in Metrovingia to plan her fathers birthday gift her betrothed in Napolean who by this point was eleven years old would meet her at the gates having been told of her coming by her most recent letter and seeing him crying at the gates she was concerned but only became distraught when he told her that the night after they left her families vassal in House Courtet had staged a coup and massacred most of House Rouzet placing themselves on the throne of the Kingdom of Tollensia. Aftermath Category:Coup Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe